Pineco
Pineco (Japanese: クヌギダマ Kunugidama) is a -Type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Pineco looks like a large green pine cone with two red eyes on the inside of its "shell" Evolution Pineco evolves into Forretress once it reaches level 31. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Headbutt trees |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Headbutt trees |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone and Altering Cave |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 203, 204, 210 and 229, Eterna Forest |dprarity=Dongle (Emerald) |platinum=Route 203, 204, 210 and 229, Eterna Forest |ptrarity=Dongle (Emerald) |heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt trees |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 16 |bwrarity=Swarm}} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 37, Endless Level 58, Forever Level 19, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Freeze (1F-5F) Wish Cave (61F-64F) Joyous Tower (61F-64F) |PMD2=Mt. Horn (8F-14F) |Ranger2=Union Road Peril Cliffs}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it. |silver=It hangs and waits for flying insect prey to come near. It does not move about much on its own. |crystal=It spits out a fluid that it uses to glue tree bark to its body. The fluid hardens when it touches air. |ruby=Pineco hangs from a tree branch and patiently waits for prey to come along. If the Pokémon is disturbed while eating by someone shaking its tree, it drops down to the ground and explodes with no warning. |sapphire=Pineco hangs from a tree branch and patiently waits for prey to come along. If the Pokémon is disturbed while eating by someone shaking its tree, it drops down to the ground and explodes with no warning. |emerald=A Pineco hangs from a tree branch and waits for prey. While eating, if it is disturbed by someone shaking its tree, it falls on the ground and suddenly explodes. |firered=It hangs and waits for flying insect prey to come near. It does not move about much on its own. |leafgreen=It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it. |diamond=It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. |pearl=It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. |platinum=It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. |heartgold=It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it. |soulsilver=It hangs and waits for flying insect prey to come near. It does not move about much on its own. |black=It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. |white=It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. |black 2=It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. |white 2=It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. |x=It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it. |y=It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 204 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 204 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 204 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 204 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 204 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 204 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 204 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 204 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 204 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Pineco BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Pineco XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr = Pineco XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Trivia *Pineco looks just like a pinecone, hence the name. *Despite resembling a steel pinecone, it is not or type. Gallery 204Pineco_OS_anime.png 204Pineco_Dream.png 204Pineco_Pokemon_Stadium.png 204Pineco_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg ko:피콘 (포켓몬) Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon